


The Tale of Ulwaat Berries

by his-spare-hats (JesterFesta)



Series: Tales that remained untold [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brothers, happier times, it's in the family i guess, sly ardyn, sly somnus, ulwaat berries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterFesta/pseuds/his-spare-hats
Summary: A possible short glimpse at Ardyn and Somnus as young brothers





	The Tale of Ulwaat Berries

**Author's Note:**

> My short entry for Day 3 of Ardyn yes-con week 2018   
> Prompt: Happier times  
> Hope you enjoy, it's fluffy and i believe the first time i would ever use uwu for sth i've written. eurgh....yeah

“Not fair, Ardyn!”

But he showed himself unimpressed by keeping his little brother away at arm's length. “You want the ball, you've got to find a way yourself”, he teased and held said ball high above his head, most definitely out of reach for the other. “Playing fair is a matter of opinion.”

“How can I find a way when you're taller _and_ stronger than me?”, his brother kept whining. “It is impossible!”

“Now now, Somnus, strength is not everything. Patience is the most important when negotiating. Use that tiny head of yours, will you?” Ardyn had to smirk at his brother's struggle when in fact he was teaching him important life lessons right then and there. He was fourteen then, not knowing much about life himself but that was one fundamental thing he had learned by watching his father struggle to get into the higher society for them.

Wit was a key point.

Somnus stopped trying to fight his way to the ball and let his shoulders slump. “I'm not even ten years old, what can I do? You're really something, I want to become has smart as you one day!”

“Me?”, Ardyn chuckled lowering the ball to carry it under his arm. “You won't become like me, dear brother.”

“Why not? We're brothers, why wouldn't we be alike? I can prove it!”

“Not a chance. I can see your future and it is dark. I mean-” Ardyn all but gasped in pretend shock. “-just look at your hair!”

“My hair?!” Somnus immediately buried his short fingers in the black strands, visibly confused by his brother's comment. “What's wrong with my hair?”

It was hard to maintain a neutral expression but Ardyn managed to look convincing nonetheless. “Well, it is dark. Like your future.” That had Somnus halt with a deep frown.

“Wait, so _your_ future is...wine?...Red? Oh no, red as in _blood_?!”

Ardyn spun the ball around in his hands pursing his lips when a faint smell reached his nostrils and he was back to smiling again. “Hmm, I would rather say red like...Ulwaat berries?”

Not even an instant later they could hear their mother's voice calling. “Ardyn? Somnus? Come to the table, we are having pie!”

Ardyn's little brother could not hide his excitement and let out a quiet screech. “Pie?”

“We'd better hurry”, Ardyn added with a laugh and they ran to the wooden garden table, sat down and waited until their mother set down the promised pie in front of them, warm and filling the air with a sweet scent. What was even more invigorating was the fact that Somnus stared at it like it was talking to him. Showing another smug grin Ardyn rested his head on his hand with an eyebrow raised. “What's wrong, baby brother?”

Somnus looked up, voice lowered into a whisper. “Ulwaat berry pie.”

“I told you though. My past, present and future.” Ardyn feigned shock and leaned back, his hair waving along. “What, you didn't believe your own brother's words? How hurtful.”

Somnus gasped, eyes as wide as ever when he shook his head. Children were so easy to deceive, it was cute. “No, of course I trust you! But really. Hair color? You know, Ulwaat berries sounded so...so...” He let his eyes wander seeming uncertain and Ardyn was about to soften up and reveal it was all just pretense when the ball he had put down next to him was kicked away and out of reach. It took Ardyn a moment to realize what his brother had done and he blinked with a quiet snort.

 _What a cute_ technique, he thought as he watched the ball bounce across the lawn towards the house and Ardyn expected his brother to get up and run after it but nothing happened.

He raised a brow at Somnus who kept staring at Ardyn like he hadn't done a thing. “You are not going to go collect it?”

“You said patience is an important part of negotiation. But I think there's something else.” Somnus glanced over at the door to their house, then at the ball when their mother stepped outside with plates and forks in one hand.

Her eyes were on the ball in a second and she smiled softly kicking it back towards her sons where Somnus picked it up without even having to get up.

Ardyn let out a whistle of appreciation and the two brothers smiled at each other. “You didn't actually plan this, you can't fool me, Somnus.”

“Sometimes, a little bit of luck is all it takes to make the plan succeed”, the younger retorted right away. How was this tiny child so witty? _Guess we are quite alike after all_ , Ardyn concluded with a smile. “I'm afraid you were out of luck this time. But let's not fight each other, yeah?”, Somnus then added quietly as their mother cut the pie and his voice turned a bit darker to give his words more effect. “We're doing everything together until we die.”  
 _Talk about being deep._ But Ardyn felt a little bit challenged. “And after that?”

“I guess you can go watch Ulwaat berries grow from below.”

“Somnus!”, their mother gasped in surprise but Ardyn could only burst out laughing.

“How rude, sweet brother. Who taught you this?”

Somnus nudged the other with his foot under the table and Ardyn could not stop smiling anymore. “I learned from the best.”

“Damn right you did-”

“No swear words at my table, Ardyn”, their mother warned but she too showed amusement and the two brothers didn't waste any more time, digging into their Ulwaat berry pie in utter delight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ....  
>  uwu


End file.
